


Goodbyes Break Your Heart

by AceVonS



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Married Couple, Older Characters, older couple, they are so sweet it's giving me diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote Sarah Jane "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it’s a world or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes Break Your Heart

“You know, I love it when it snows.” A man in fifties turned towards his partner who was leaning heavily on his cane. Every line on his handsome face told a story of an adventure, of life fully lived. His hair was silver these days, but his suits were as impeccable as they had always been.

“Why is that love?” The older man had heard this thousand times during their lives together, but he knew the dance well.

“It makes everything magical. Everything softens.” The younger man grinned at his husband. “When we finally kissed for the first time, it was snowing.” And he stole another kiss from the older man.

“Eggsy, you are impossible.” The man chuckled at the antics of husband.

“I know Harry. And you know as well as I do that it is one of my most charming qualities.” Eggsy laughed.

“Touché.” Harry groaned. He was tired, but he knew how much his husband loved these midnight walks through the first snow.

They always stopped somewhere to enjoy their tea that Eggsy had poured into the thermos, they would flirt like they had done when they had been younger and they would act like two teenagers in love. And they were, in love that is.

“Harry, love. Are you alright?” Eggsy had noticed Harry looking a bit paler lately than he had been before. It worried Eggsym but he tried not to show it because he knew how much the love of his life hated worrying him.

“I am fine, my love.” Harry smiled, but froned when he saw the worried look on his husband’s face. “Well perhaps, I could use a little break.” He finally admitted. 

“There’s a bench.” Eggsy pointed to the direction they were already going.

“I love you.” Harry stopped walking and pulled hs younger husband closer. They melted into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Eggsy’s eyes were sparkling.

“Not that I am complaining, but what brought that on.” He wanted to know and giggled when the older man just shrugged. 

He kissed the wrinkly cheek. “I love you too.”

They rested on the bench and when Harry felt he had rested enough they continued their way back home. 

That night they cuddled close when they had gone to sleep, like they always did. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but when Eggsy woke up in the morning, was Harry’s body already cold.


End file.
